


Gnomes and Wookies

by Merfilly



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han needs something, and Slanter's the gnome for the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnomes and Wookies

"I don't care what it is you want found, I'm not trailing anything back into the Maelmord!" The gnome snapped at the human. As annoyingly dense as Jair could be, this new human, with his walking carpet of a companion, was far worse.

"Listen, nerf-herder..."

"NO!" Slanter glared up at the human. "Han Duo..."

"Solo..."

"I go nowhere near there. I ply my trade here!"

"I can pay."

"Some things just aren't worth it!" Slanter turned his back, pointedly.

"Guess that's it Chewie. We'll have to look for that Ohmsford guy if we want to recover it," Han said. That made Slanter turn, irritably.

"How much?!" he demanded to cover up his concern for Jair.


End file.
